


When Minds Meet

by RainbowKittn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut-ish, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, and any companion, any doctor really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose's first time intimate includes some intense emotions, especially when telepathy is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Minds Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Betas, FSSZilla and Melody.

He had told her it would be intense.

His forehead rested against hers, eyes shut tight. Their chests, stomachs, legs- all resting against each other. He was between her legs. Inside of her. All around her. Every inch of skin pressed against each other tingled.

He had warned her.

He’d told her that in such an intense moment, his ability to hold back his telepathy would be severely diminished. Add to that how he felt about her… It would be almost impossible for him to hold back. His eyes bored into hers and willed her to understand the weight of what he was saying. She’d told him it was okay, that she wanted that level of intimacy with him.

She had reassured him.

A tear slid down her cheek as he perched above her. She was overwhelmed with the depth of his emotion. She lost herself in the feeling of absolute adoration and devotion. He loved her. He’d never been able to say it, but it was there. In his mind, it was as clear as anything. She tilted her head up and connected her lips with his. It was messy, filled with the passion bouncing between their minds, amplified by the comfort in finally being completely sure of the other’s desires.

She had told him it was okay, that he was welcome to walk in her thoughts.

He thrust into her. She rocked her hips to meet his. Their pleasure multiplied between them. It entwined like their limbs until they couldn’t tell either apart. They forgot where one ended and the other started as stars exploded behind their eyes. They held each other tight, every inch of possible skin in contact. They never wanted to let go.

He had been completely amazed by her willingness to see him, all of him, just as he was.

The haze in their minds started to clear and he started to pull away, to move his weight off of her. She grasped desperately at his hand. “Don’t leave.” She pulled his hand to her temple. “Here. Don’t leave here.” He nodded, understanding even without her words. He shifted to her side, and pulled her onto his chest. He could feel her swirling in his mind, as she could feel him. They explored lazily. They shared unexplainable truths. They told each other of their love without words. Words could not explain the depth, the pure rush of emotion.

Long ago, she had promised him forever. In this moment of pure bliss, they saw it. Two thin strands- their timelines- woven together. Forever.


End file.
